Touch
by gazedhaze
Summary: She threads her fingers into Quinn's and the two walk out of Puck's house, fingers entwined with Rachel basically wearing a "Property of Quinn" jacket. (M for smut)


M for Smut :)

* * *

As the day ran out, Rachel Berry realized she hadn't done anything. Nothing at all.

Here she was on a Saturday night, sitting alone in her room, listening to show tunes. She swore she could hear the thumping of the music from Puck's party even though Puck lived miles away. She silently turned off her ipod and rolled out of bed. Rachel quietly tiptoed into her closet, grabbing a simple white bodycon dress and went to pull it on. As she fixed her hair, she stared at herself examining every flaw. She picked at her pores, stretching them to see how large they were. She grimaced as she noticed the way her nose looked tonight. It looked spotlighted like it was the main attraction, which was the thing Rachel never wanted. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, curling at the ends, she grabbed heels and quickly ran down the stairs. She stuck her head in the kitchen. The wine glasses were out and there was dinner on the table. Her daddy was home. She sighed as she walked to her car. Her daddy was always gone and when he was back, it was like she didn't exist to her parents. It was all them. Not that she minded. Most of the time she hadn't wished that she existed too. The brunette thumped her head on the steering wheel once she got into her tiny Prius. _Was she really going to do this? Sure, it was a glee club party, but would anyone really care or want her there? _Rachel ran a hand through her curled hair and took a deep breath. She led them to victory at Sectionals. She deserved this. She needed this. Validation that it wouldn't be the same without her. The ride to Puck's was quiet, her car humming as she drove. She arrived to see cups strewn across the grass, lawn chairs and plastic flamingos adorning the not so green lawn.

She mentally prepared herself before walking to the big brown two story house and knocking on the door. The door creaked open and she stuck her head inside to see all the New Directions members dancing and having a good time. She walked towards the kitchen, her long brown hair swishing behind her. There was at least 25 bottles of different liquor. She was just about to pour herself a cup when she felt a meaty hand touch her shoulder.

" Hey hot- HOLY FUCKING SHIT! RACHEL? IS THAT YOU?" Puck asked, his eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and happiness , his teeth glistening as he shot a smile at her. "You look like suuuuuuper hot, Berryyyyyyy." His voice slurred as he looked her up and down appreciatively. Rachel smiled, happy that at least one person noticed her.

"Hello, Noah. I assume you're having a good night? Your party seems to be at full swing." She asked, focusing on the boy's face. He grinned and nodded before slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Hell yeah it is, Rach. What else would you expect? You want something to drink?" The girl nodded and as soon as she did, Puck grabbed a bottle and screamed "SHOTS!" and the house erupted in cheers. He poured her a shot of tequila and she downed it, wrinkling her nose at the taste. She took about 4 more before pouring herself a red cup full of some fruity cocktail. She held it as tightly as she could, snaking her way around the house looking for a familiar face.

She saw Brittany moving her body fluidly in the middle of the dance floor with Artie at her side, grinning at her appreciatively. She sipped as she scanned the room. She did a double take once she saw Santana. The girl was sitting on a table, bitterly drinking vodka as she bore her eyes into the back of Artie's head. Rachel recognized the look on her face as one of pure jealous hatred. Perhaps she felt Rachel staring at her, but Santana quickly turned her head looking Rachel straight in the eyes. Fear flashed through her eyes before the brown orbs turned ice cold. Her jaw clenched until Rachel half nodded at the girl, confirming her secret was safe with her. The Latina's jaw relaxed and her entire was looked just sad. It turned to metal as she took another swig of her drink and leaned against the wall. Rachel decided to go find Puck, who was engaging in a game of flip cup. She studied it before announcing to Puck that she wanted to play. She was put on his team against 2 football players who could eat her for lunch. People placed bets on who would win. Their cups were filled and as soon as "Go!" was yelled, Rachel chugged. She chugged that beer and attempted to flip it, almost doing it. It took her 3 tries before it landed. The football players couldn't get one and Puck was close. Puck took his last swig and flipped it. It landed perfect and the two cheered as she looked at the shock on people's faces as money was exchanged. She drunkenly smiled, her breath heavy of beer. She slurred a goodbye to Puck as she went up the stairs.

She needed to lie down. Her head was dizzy and she felt like she was going to puke. She dragged herself up the steps before opening a door marked with graffiti and various company stickers. She guessed it was Puck's room. She stuck her head in to make sure it was clear, breathing a sigh of relief as she flopped down on his bed. Rachel Berry had done it. She was at a high school party, having fun for once. The brunette sighed and relaxed just as she felt the door open. She shot up and was greeted by a mess of blonde hair that ran in and shut the door, breathing heavy. Rachel's eyes widened as she was met with the sight of Quinn Fabray, clad in leather pants and a tight t shirt. She gulped as Quinn turned around and stared at her, just as shocked as she was. However, the blonde quickly smiled a devilish smile.

"Berry." Quinn nodded at Rachel, who sat still stiff and pale. "You okay? You look a little tense." Quinn's eyebrow quirked up as she stared at the brunette who quickly shook her head and replaced her shocked expression with a big smile.

"Hello Quinn! I had no idea that you were here .How has your evening been?" the girl tried to sound composed but it didn't work due to the fact she was trashed and each word was slurred out and the girl was still nervous. Quinn laughed loudly at the girl's obvious drunkenness. "Well, I'm better than you because I can at least hold my alcohol." Quinn was still a little drunk though. Rachel blushed and Quinn walked towards her sitting down on the bed next to her. The two stared at each other before Rachel burst out laughing, her breath spreading alcohol all over the room like wildfire. Quinn furrowed her brows before asking Rachel "What's so funny?" Rachel tried to breathe, hiccupping in between her heavy laughter, panting out something about how she looked like a lion. Quinn smoothed out her hair before slowly pulling Rachel up.

"Okay then, c'mon, Berry. Let's get you cleaned up." Rachel looked down to see that her white dress was stained the color of beer and some other drinks. She snorted before leaning on Quinn as the blonde dragged her to Puck's bathroom. Rachel let go and slumped to the floor, propping herself up against the tub. Quinn joined her and gently wet a towel, wiping dried food and beer off of Rachel's face.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me." Rachel looked at Quinn, her eyes wide with wonder. Quinn sighed. It was quite the opposite. "I don't hate you, Rachel. You helped me last year with… Beth and you didn't treat me differently. Plus, we're teammates and all that bullshit right? We're friends or something." Rachel plastered on a huge smile before leaning over and sloppily hugging Quinn, remarking about how "great it is to be friends." Quinn closed her eyes and slowly inhaled the brunette's scent until Rachel pulled away. Rachel stared at Quinn, something overtaking her. She wasn't sure if it was the booze or how good it felt to hear Quinn calling her a friend, but Rachel leaned in, gently pressing her lips to Quinn's.

It lasted for about 10 seconds before both girls pulled away, breathing heavy. Rachel searched for confirmation that it was okay which she found when Quinn grabbed her face and smashed their lips together. They kissed hungrily with little moans escaping Quinn when Rachel's tongue licked Quinn's lip before plunging into Quinn's mouth quickly melding with Quinn's. Quinn pulled Rachel up from the floor still kissing her and as soon as they were both up, Quinn shoved Rachel the wall hard suddenly taking control of the kiss, with her lips pressed against Rachel's like they were super glued together. Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's hair as they made out. Quinn still kissing Rachel moved them over and quickly lifted Rachel up unto the countertop, removing her shirt.

As soon as she stopped kissing Rachel to remove her own shirt, Rachel immediately latched her lips onto Quinn's neck, licking and biting on tender spots, sucking deep and leaving several purpleish red hickeys, going hard once she saw the way Quinn reacted, with her own moans and whimpers, furiously shut eyes and biting her lips. She stopped and began kissing Quinn everywhere marveling in the way the shirtless girl looked. Quinn quickly began tugging on the straps of Rachel's dress, letting them fall and them reaching behind to unzip her dress. She lifted Rachel down and pulled off her dress and threw it to the side before pushing her against the counter. She snaked her hand around, grabbing the clasp of Rachel's bra and undoing it. Rachel stopped sucking on her neck and focused on Quinn and what she was doing. It fell and the blonde threw it on the floor as she began slowly moving down rubbing Rachel's nipples and then taking them in her mouth and playing with them as Rachel moaned loudly and began whimpering.

Quinn stopped and then took Rachel's mouth in for a deep kiss before getting down on her knees and pulling off Rachel's underwear, leaving Rachel completely naked. Quinn stared, her breath hitched, before pushing Rachel's legs apart before kissing her thighs leaving red lipstick marks, each one eliciting a groan from Rachel. She slowly ran her finger up and down Rachel's folds relishing in the wetness that was practically dripping. Rachel groaned before throwing her head back, pleading Quinn.

"P-P-Please Quinn, please." She panted. Quinn smiled before gently and slowly circling Rachel's clit. "Please what, Rach?" She looked up and Rachel quickly bobbed her head down, giving Quinn the darkest eyes, moaning as Quinn began playing with her clit.

"Fuck me."

"Hmm?"

"I SAID QUINN PLEASE FUCK ME FUCK ME, QUINN." Quinn grinned before quickly circling her finger around Rachel's clit, moving it fast in both directions. Rachel whined, her mouth open and her breathing going in a rhythm. Quinn stopped and began quickly running her finger up and down the girl's folds, marveling at how slick it was. Rachel began cursing and took her fingers and hitched them into Quinn's neck, deep into the skin. Quinn quickly entered her finger into Rachel, feeling the girl moan and drag her nails on Quinn's back surely leaving marks.

"Ready?" Quinn asked with Rachel furiously nodding as a response. Quinn moved her finger around, hitting Rachel's walls with Rachel biting down on her teeth and bucking her hips so Quinn's finger would go in deeper. Quinn curled her finger hitting Rachel's sweet spot, with the brunette yelping. Quinn knew the girl would come any second. She quickly removed her finger with Rachel's groaning at the loss of contact. The blonde almost immediately pushes her tongue into Rachel as soon as she removes her finger with the girl almost jumped at the sudden feeling. Quinn goes up and licks Rachel's clit before taking her tongue out and looks up and growls at Rachel.

"Mine." She blinks and Rachel nods.

"Yours, yours, yours, yours." She moves her top half down and buries her head in Quinn's hair. Quinn moves down again and the blonde knows she could touch Rachel's thigh and the girl would come. So she pushes her tongue into Rachel and gives the girl's wall a final flick of her tongue and she feels the girl shake.

"Yours." The brown haired girl cries into the blonde over and over until it is imprinted into the girl's mind. She does this right as she comes with Quinn's hand becoming covered in the other girl's sweet come with Rachel slumped to the floor near Quinn's level as soon as she reaches orgasm. She breathes loudly watching as Quinn decides what to do with the sticky sweetness on her fingers. Quinn licks off Rachel's come and as soon as she's done, Rachel leans over and kisses her. The two sit there staring at each other for at least 5 minutes before Rachel puts her bra and underwear on, pulling her dress over her arms. Quinn stretches on her t shirt and pushes herself up, grabbing Rachel's hand and tugged the girl up. The two smiled at each other and Quinn grabs her cheerios jacket and pulls it over Rachel.

"Y'know, to cover up the beer stains." Rachel tries to hide her laugh as the blonde stammers. She threads her fingers into Quinn's and the two walk out of Puck's house, fingers entwined with Rachel basically wearing a "Property of Quinn" jacket. They get a few stares but they don't even notice.

"You can't drive, Rachel. You're drunk." Quinn states once they arrive where their cars are parked. Rachel gets a big smile on her face and playfully asks Quinn, "How else will I get home?" Quinn groans at the girl's trying to being naïve. "Your chariot awaits." Quinn rushes around and opens the passenger side door for Rachel. The brunette laughs and curtsies before stepping in. The two drive while singing along to whatever song is on the radio. Once Rachel gets home, she quickly pecks Quinn before whispering in her ear, "I'll repay the favor later." She pulls back and winks before literally skipping to her front door. Quinn gulps before driving home. She pulls herself inside and into her room before collapsing on her bed. The blonde feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out. She opens a new text from Rachel which reads:

"You're not getting this back. Xx.*" Attached is a picture of a smiling Rachel. Standing naked. With just Quinn's jacket on.

* * *

Review because you love me.

No but really reviews make me happy.


End file.
